Auradon's New Heir
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: It's time for for Ben and Mal to introduce their newborn to the overjoyed kingdom.


_**This serves as an introduction to the baby I have for Ben and Mal. The baby won't appear very often as I love writing Ben and Mal in school, but I just wanted this up! I'm still working on my Evie oneshot, and it should be up soon! Enjoy!**_

* * *

There wasn't a soul in Auradon who wasn't eager to learn the gender and name of Ben and Mal's baby. They had been waiting literal months and since the announcement that the child was born and healthy, their patience had been wearing thin.

Certainly, no one would would expect to know immediately. Anything could delay the announcement- argument about the name, any kind of complication, the necessity of sleep- and as the length of time since it was made public that the baby had been born grew, the more concerned everyone became. The baby had been said to be healthy, but there had been no mention of Mal and the worry that something had happened to their queen set Auradon on edge.

Meanwhile, in a room in the castle, the very purple haired queen everyone was so worried over had her face buried in her hands, trying not to scream in frustration.

She was exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. And no one would give her back her baby.

She was fine. She wasn't all that uncomfortable, really. Nothing she couldn't handle. Breaking her wrist a few years back when Lonnie had he genius idea to try to teach her and Evie and Carlos and Jay to ice skate over Christmas Break hurt a lot worse than this, she was sure of it.

Her pain tolerance was supposedly higher than a normal person as she was half-fairy, but she was honestly fine. Nothing was wrong. She was just tired. Having a baby was a lot of work.

She was dressed and ready to do the official introduction of the baby and wanted to do it as soon as possible so she could go to bed.

Unfortunately for her, her friends were too busy cooing and cuddling said baby.

"What a cutie." Evie said for the umpteenth time in an hour.

Carlos had given the baby a stuffed dog. He found it at the store months ago and bought it as a present. Of course, the baby could hardly open its eyes at the moment, but Ben and Mal were certain the toy would be well loved.

Jay kept going on about how wrinkled and weird looking the baby was. "I'm sure it'll be cute eventually, right? I mean, we all looked like that at one point, yeah?"

"Shut up, Jay. He's already cute." Evie snipped.

"Yeah," Carlos added. "He's cute."

"He's really not, though. Sorry, Mal, Ben. It's true." Jay shot the new parents an apologetic look.

Mal groaned and snuggled further into Ben's side. Ben patted her arm and went back to rubbing her back. He honestly thought the antics happening in the room were rather funny, but he also knew Mal wanted to go to sleep and that couldn't be done until they got their baby back to introduce him to Auradon. Only seven people, save the doctor and such, knew the baby's name- the five of them in the room and Ben's parents, who were out of town but had received a phone call and a few pictures. The rest of the kingdom needed to know before Mal could get some rest.

Mal didn't trust herself to tell them politely to return the baby and she didn't have the energy to snap, so Ben knew he had to do the talking.

"Hey, guys?"

Evie, Carlos, and Jay looked to him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but Mal wants to go to bed and we can't really do that until Auradon meets the little guy, so..."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Evie demanded quietly. She was the one holding the sleeping little prince and she didn't want to disturb him.

Mal mumbled something incoherent.

"She didn't want to kill the mood." Ben translated.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous, Mal. Really. Here,"

Mal sat up and took her baby from Evie. "Finally," she grinned a bit before looking at the baby, who had shifted slightly to get closer to her. "Don't listen to Uncle Jay, you are cute."

Jay shrugged. He really didn't think so. Evie smacked his arm.

"Ready, Mal?" Ben questioned.

"For the past three hours," she exaggerated, starting to stand up.

All at once, the four of them moved to help her.

"I'm not broken, I can do it." she replied, standing up easily. "But thank you,"

When the five (well, six) of them exited the room, one of the nearby staff sent a message via cellphone before nodding at Ben and Mal and saying "Congratulations,".

"Thank you," Ben replied. Mal smiled.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos stopped in the doorway.

Mal turned around when she realized they weren't following. "Aren't you coming?"

The three of them looked confused.

"Only family comes out," Carlos pointed out.

"You three are family," Ben replied. "Godparents count too. In my book, at least."

They smiled and followed behind. The three of them were the little prince's godparents. That decision had been made months ago by Mal and Ben had agreed there were no other choices better than them. So, instead of the traditional two godparents, there were three.

They were headed to a balcony on the castle where Ben himself had been presented to the kingdom as a newborn. The citizens had gathered around it and as they came closer to the doors, the cheers grew louder. The message must have been relayed to the public.

Right before they got to the doors, Mal stopped abruptly.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked.

"I... yeah, everything's fine." Mal replied, hugging the baby close to her.

"Everyone loves you, Mal. What are you worried about?" Evie asked.

"They're all depending on him." Mal looked down at her newborn son. "That's a lot of pressure on one little baby."

She couldn't do any of this right, this whole mother thing. Her mom wasn't mother of the year by any means and here she was, holding the new prince of Auradon, the prince she was going to have to raise to be king one day. Ben was there, of course, but he was bound to be busy a lot, meaning she would have to do a lot of the work. She didn't want her son to take after her. He had to be ready to be king when he turned sixteen. Part of her wanted to just take the baby and run away, get the pressure off of him and just raise him like a normal little boy. But she loved Ben too much and he'd be heartbroken if she did that.

"But they're all behind him, Mal." Jay reminded. "We're all behind him. And he's got you two as parents. I say he's in pretty good shape already."

Mal relaxed a little.

"Everyone's going to love him." Carlos promised. "They already do."

"You're right... I'm being stupid."

"It's not stupid." Ben promised, taking one of her hands and squeezing it. He was good at hiding his fear, very good actually. He was terrified too.

He turned out okay, Mal thought. So could their son.

"I'm ready," Mal said.

"Okay," Ben smiled. "Let's go so you can get some sleep."

"That," she smiled. "Would be great."

Ben chuckled.

They approached the doors, which Lumiere opened, and walked out onto the balcony. Ben helped Mal down the single step and never once let go of her hand.

The cheering grew louder.

Carlos, Evie, and Jay were standing behind them, beaming.

The news was there, everyone was there. Ben did at one point have something planned out to say, but in his excitement, it slipped his mind. The official details would be released later on the news and in the newspaper, Sonit was okay that all Ben could think to say was

"This is Henry!"

That's all he had to say for the crowd to go crazy.

Mal laughed and put her head on his shoulder. Ben was something else. Little Henry shifted in her arms at the noise and made a little cooing noise. He'd have to get used to that level of noise as a prince of Auradon.

Jay cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Long live Prince Henry!"

"Long live Prince Henry!" shouted what seemed to be the entire kingdom, including Lumiere, Evie, and Carlos.

Ben squeezed Mal's hand tightly as the kingdom cheered for their little boy. Mal held Henry close to her, which seemed to soothe him enough to keep him from crying.

Ben was here, Henry was healthy, and the kingdom was thrilled. Somehow, Mal knew everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Henry just seems like a name both Ben and Mal would like to me. I'm not sure why.**_

 ** _I tried to make this sort of William and Kate style, but with the mishaps the Rotten Four would bring._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!_**

 ** _See ya around!_**


End file.
